User talk:Bond em7/Archive60
Where to? You talked about doing Melinda/Dustin? Or Arthur/Alden? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. You can find somewhere for Dustin/Melinda, and I'll post in the Head Dorms. I work in about an hour, so I'm not sure if our paths will cross again until tomorrow. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Back Idk if you're still in class or not, but I'm back now for awhile :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:32, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re I have been thinking on if I would be keeping them on board (which I would like to I just wasn't sure if you wanted them to, now I know :D). Perhaps we could set up rps where they meet with Bailey and just discuss it IC. Also thank you for offering to help with some ministry things, at the moment I should be okay. Just waiting on getting all the support staff checked out and then I'll begin interviews. After that who knows :P For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Winston No, he's being held hostage. Carn wants him to come back as something akin to a POW :P (so being tortured... malnourished... something like that?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, my plan is to have Renee come talk to Karith as soon as she's done with Melody. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:40, November 3, 2016 (UTC) IP Blocked When I got in Wikia this morning I was IP blocked randomly and I could not message you. I contacted Wikia but I haven't gotten a response back. This is the issue. Re: What showed that NAP did it? Cause the thing is, I appeared to be blocked on all other wikis. RE: While that is great and all... I wasn't planning on have Winston return for IC years. Like to the point where he would be declared deceased. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 18:34, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Alden So... I think I finally figured out what Alden has. :P After doing some extensive research on different auto-immune diseases, I came across Evan's Syndrome. It lines up pretty well with how I've already been RPing him... but I might take things to the next level with him, probably over Christmas IC... or maybe week 4. Depending on how things get played out... I'm kind of imagining he might spend some extended time in St. Mungo's? And... possibly might get held back, due to missing a lot of school? Not quite sure how that would work, and I'd probably need to get it approved through Nap and/or Lyss. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:53, November 5, 2016 (UTC) For Rose Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:56, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:26, November 7, 2016 (UTC) For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:58, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Just wondering if you wanted to rp I don't suppose... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it There is a number of places we can RP those two... how about the Training Grounds? I figure Ceci would already be out training a little bit for the next game. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Re I don't think I'll take Sofia. It seems she would only be needed for Quidditch and I can probably still RP her for Ravenclaw/Slytherin since I'm not allowed to GM anyways. I wouldn't want to genuinely take her though. I'm glad you like Kade! I would love to RP him and Elle sometime, definitely. :D Lots of responses Yeah, I realized the load got heavy. :P So... here's my thoughts. Alden: Nap and I talked through it. I've done some research on Evans Syndrome, and the treatment options that there are-- we think that it might be possible for him to stay at Hogwarts, and since he's smart... he might not have to be held back. Which I'm fine with. Winston: Yeah, I knew Carn wanted Winston gone for awhile. I think you must've meant RPing that with Melody. I think we can wait a bit? We can say Elmira's on the case, and maybe in a few IC months we can do the Karith/Melody/(Henry optional) RP where we declare Winston dead. RPs: My order of preference would be as follows: *Hope/Rose *Mal/Melinda *Hope/Ferlen? *Melinda/Eilis *Wedding *Arthur/Alden (I'm gonna hold off on this til Week 4/Christmas) *Elle/Aydan and Jenelle (Jenelle wants to wait til their home... and that'll be a bit still) And then I assume we're also doing Melinda/Carter this week as well? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:48, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Not really? xD I did just start Mal/Melinda in the Head Dorms. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:11, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I feel compelled to enquire About the 'nervous wand' Rose is apparently giving Ollivander. It feels - somewhat meta. :) Alex Jiskran 20:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Short lines! I'm here for a little more than an hour. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:35, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hope and check Reddit :P I didn't realize that the wand RP had happened. I must've missed it in wiki activity. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:36, November 8, 2016 (UTC) RP Anytime. Just let me know when you post :D 16:45, November 8, 2016 (UTC) RP? Ay! I was wondering if you would possibly be down for an RP? I know you mentioned Elle/Kade, but I'm not sure if you wanted to do that now or not. I'm really fine with anything, so! :D Eh. Kade/Elle probably wouldn't happen until it seems that Kade wants to reveal himself from the shadows. Realistically, Jenelle should be out of St. Mungo's by now? It's been about eight days IC, so even though Felix can't be out until tomorrow UTC OOC, Jenelle should've been released? So, we could do Noelle/Jenelle? Oh, Alden told Millie that he liked her which hadn't gone over that well (Alden thinks Millie is gay because she said Sofia is cute), so we could do Arthur/Millie for awkwardness but...Yeah, I don't know. *Shrug* Yeah, all that sounds good! If you wouldn't mind posting first, that would be wonderful. :) Patience is a virtue I did not notice, thank you for linking me! I am actually waiting on the RP with Melinda and Déonté to finish before I start with Zayd and Déonté. It is a probably a poor choice on my part, however. I am not fond of multiple active RP's in one location. Call it a pet peeve if you will. I do agree with you though, afterwards they should definitely compare notes. I will get an owl to you to let you know when we can start. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 21:09, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Morning! Sorry I wasn't around much yesterday-- I had to work both jobs, back-to-back. I am here now though, for a few hours. :) And I started an RP for Melinda and Eilis. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:29, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to hear you're having troubles. :( A June wedding would be difficult for Faith to get to, as I imagine Melinda would be holding her hostage for last minute details. :P If you did like... now or in January (winter wedding for the ice queen? ;)) Faith would have no problem being there. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:03, November 10, 2016 (UTC) It is stupidly slow in the office today, which is why I'm on my phone. :P Any other RPs you wanna do? My suggestion was gonna be Faith and Melinda to inform her Mark won't be in the wedding.... but i know you've used her a lot this week. We haven't done Elle/Thomas in awhile.... we could do them? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:26, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Just got a mini project at work. Feel free to start Thomas/Elle at her place or his. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:31, November 10, 2016 (UTC) For Jaina Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:51, November 10, 2016 (UTC) So... I have a proposition for you. I'm creating a family, that's due to be created on the wiki sometime this IC year, and I was wondering if you were interested in joining. The information for you would be here. Specifically the section on Duncan Davidson :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:38, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I was hoping you could make Emilie "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:11, November 11, 2016 (UTC) That works for me xD I can wait "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:15, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :She was probably about nine years old when he came back. By the time Duncan was fully recovered and had a prosthetic... my guess she would be either 11 or 12. You can decide which "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Nope, I see no problems with her :D "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Answer I think it's super sweet that Emilie has a soft spot for Ray! Emilie Ah! I'm so glad you're joining the family. :D She looks really great! I did notice in your forum that you said she's rather slim, unlike her mother... and I know that the model Hecate's planning on using is Hayley Atwell... who is actually fairly slim. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:11, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Curvaceous, definitely. xD I guess I still saw her as slim, but if that's what Hecate put, that's fine by me. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:22, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Emilie Davidson For her Sorting, do you just want approval, or a full Sorting Hat Quote? :) Alex Jiskran 21:36, November 12, 2016 (UTC) RPing an Unapproved Character Hey, so I noticed that you were RPing Emilie before she was sorted. I'm not really sure why no one warned you... but that's what I'm doing now. You have to wait for a character to get sorted before they can be RPed. I figured you would've known that. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Last straw Being told 'I'll take your word for it' by another Admin (not Bcrat - yet) and lectured on protocol when I put in the number of hours I do on wand research for Ollivander RPs, in the wake of the tone in the Owl to you (the alternative to which was simple and respectful 'Can I just check - was (X) OK'd for use? I can't find her Approved Forum.'), and the lack of trust in CK's hard-won neutrality because certain users decide that she's 'against them'. Considering the cumulative thousands of hours we three have put in, not simply to RPing but creating the entire environment, I feel there should be an approach with a presumption of innocence, and acknowledging that depth of involvement. When that demonstrably and repeatedly fails to surface, it's time for me to let others take the reins of Ollivander's, and discover the rewards of running that establishment. I don't mind working hard when it's fun, but if that's drained, I really don't see cause to continue. So, not your fault at all. :) Alex Jiskran 17:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Sofia Hi! :3 I don't know if you saw, but I'm going to be at least a wee bit active now... thanks to technology becoming easier to control. Long story. xD Basically, I was wondering if it was ok with you if I sent Sofia away? Her sisters are gone, and I sort of want a bit of a fresh start, so yeah. c: Unless you wanted to keep her? Let me know soon, please. C: Hai!! I was wondering if you were possibly down for another roleplay? I know we mentioned Noelle/Jenelle last week. (Unrelated, but those two are so A+ together and I appreciate Noelle so much.) I'm cool with whoever though! RE: Yeah, I think she's departed with her sisters, but I have to talk with Omnia. If there's a change or anything, I'll make sure to let you know. :) Hogsmeade I'm just going to guess it's over? I mean, I don't really know what Ray would be doing besides just sitting on the bench and watching people walking past xD *Completely understandable. I mean, Ray right now wouldn't have much to say either. She's at the age where she doesn't particularly care that they moved a whole lot but still minds. I mean, I just imagine she wouldn't have a whole lot to say on the topic. Christmas time will be a fun one xD Especially since Ray likes to bug Clara in every possible way xD I could totally see that happening for the whole living arrangements. I think it would be hilarious if Ray just procrastinated setting up her side of the room just so she can do it with her big sis. Re:RPs this week My order of preference would be: *Melinda/Eilis, Wedding Shopping, Aydan/Elle (all RPs I was going to suggest this week as well) *Dustin/Emilie could be interesting. :) *Clara/Arthur-- idk how long that would last. :P I'm kind of interested to see how Clara/Ariana would go with Jisk, given that they're the same age. *It's been awhile since we've done Charity/Ash/the kids. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:47, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :She doesn't care really translated to "that's great, but would you leave me alone? Kthanks." Also, Clara has a habit of lying-- I don't think Faith ever outright lied. Perhaps lies of omission, but not outright lies. :P And Clara's not nearly as much of a go-getter as Faith-- she won't care about classes as much. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:51, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm not too worried about it. They also come from very different backgrounds, which has shaped them differently, too. :) I posted in the Large Office for Melinda/Eilis. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, feel free to post with Elle on Aydan's apartment. :) And... I'm not sure about that year, since I don't have a character in it. :P Dustin's a sixth year. Kitchen maybe? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:55, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Davidson Home So, I figured the Davidsons would be upper middle class with Duncan working as an Auror, Jeannie as a prosthetist plus the extra cash from the US Goverment for Duncan's injury. If you and CK want to make that, you can feel free. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:08, November 14, 2016 (UTC) RE Okie! Do you want me to add it to the page? :Sounds good to me! Could you add the text? I honest to goodness can't figure out what I'd even point there xD RP? I was maybe stalking Emilie and Dustin.... and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to RP her and Sera...? Or anyone else you want to use..? Thanks! Sounds good! Uhhh... give me a second, currently freezing my behind off outside during a fire drill. -Frost RE: So so sorry I didn't get back to you... I had a consultation for my wisdom teeth removal, parents screaming at me, new puppy chaos, school stuff, and yeah. RPing on here was the least of my issues, so sorry again... but I can RP this time~ I'll find somewhere and start then. Sera's also a bit pushy at times, so I maybe have a bit of a feeling that her and Emilie will get along just fine... *whistles slightly* And posted @ Empty Classroom, btw - Frost Re Sounds fantastic XD I see that morally Emilie and him do not mix well XD Yeah I'd be down to rp whenever. christmas break is probably going to be a bit of an interesting time at the Davidson home I'm only here for about 10 or 15 more minutes, but we could still start an rp? Also yeah ikr XD I guess morality isn't pertinent when it comes to intellect. Whelp... That's.... not how I expected that to go.... :/ Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:49, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Faith did try to be gentle... but Melinda clearly wasn't listening (or didn't want to) so Faith felt she had to go blunt... We'll see what happens with Eilis. Still need to RP with Carn. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC) If Melinda needs to vent, Mal can listen. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:03, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Classes have started, so work is picking up. I'll post (or follow) when I get home in a few hours. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:08, November 15, 2016 (UTC) On a normal Wednesday... I wouldn't be here. But I got the day off from my other job, sooo I'm here today. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:42, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Rose's wand A search for rare, though not necessarily powerful, magics, and a tendency to concealment and avoidance of conflict. Would this suit her? Alex Jiskran 22:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's concealment in the sense of causing others to overlook her, not masking her true nature or presenting a false front. A From Charity, Regan Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:38, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: There wasn't any particular place I specified. So feel free to choose any place you so desire xD It doesn't bother me either way. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Chris So, I don't think I told you the plan as to what's going to happen with him. And as this is going to all come to head today (or I hope to have it come to a head today), this is probably a bit overdue. Basically, Chris' mom is gonna die in childbirth, and as the closest living relative, Chris is going to be charged with caring for his baby sister and his other sister. (He's 17). Chris is going to adamantly refuse to send his baby sister and Avalyn to Lil' Bundles, so he's going to drop out of Hogwarts and pursue his NEWTs independently. He's going to work as a bartender or something to that effect, and with the extra money from a lawsuit against the US Government (Chris' dad was exposed to Asbestos which caused his lethal mesothelioma), he'll be able to provide for him and his two sisters. So... yeah xD. I'm not expecting (nor is Chris) for Melinda to continue dating him, but if she would, I figured I should let you know. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:31, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Things So right now, this is Eilis' plan. I haven't decided yet how effective it will be. :P She's going to tell Mason that she's going with Melinda... and her plan is to tell Melinda that she's going with Mason. So they'll both expect to see her on the train... when in reality, she's not going to go with either of them. ...I kind of think she might try this, as a means of running away. Get off the train at King's Cross and... duck and run? You could RP that out with me if you want, to see how far she'd get? But that's her plan. Thomas would want to chat with Elle about Christmas plans. That could just be a quick thing? I don't know if Melinda would want to talk to Mal about the issues with Chris? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:35, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :We can do the Eilis running RP next week, to give you some time to plan. :P I didn't have any plans for what I wanted to happen to Eilis. Just the idea that she's gonna run. She can run into characters or NPCs... whichever :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:54, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Here now :P I know we've... basically done all the RPs we were planning this week. Anything random/fun you wanna do? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:24, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hope/Rose comes to mind, since she got her wand? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:48, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re I'm more than happy allowing them to keep their positions in the ministry, do you want to set up interviews or just skip that part? Also I was going by the ministry roster and it said that there wasn't any head for the department of mysteries... I'm not sure what went wrong there but since it was updated recently I figured it was up to date. :I think skipping it would be fine, after all he has been minister IC for awhile now so it'd be safe to assume they've met at some point during that time. : Looking ahead... So of course, Christmas IC falls on Thanksgiving Day OOC. :P Are you going to be around at all on the Friday after? Or do we want to do Christmas RPs on Wednesday? (or are you gone then, too?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:12, November 18, 2016 (UTC) RPs this week So... I work from 9-5:30 tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that my boss won't be at work tomorrow, but... I might still have a lot of projects. If it's slow... I'll get on my phone. :P So I started: *Bagman Family Christmas. Mark and Melinda won't be there. Thomas and Elle, and Faith and Dakota should be. Carn seems to be having issues getting on... so I might just stall Faith/Dakota and maybe we can just "start" without them until I figure out if Carn will be able to participate. :P I also figure we can skip over Aria's birthday, since they happen so close together, and we won't have as many days this week to RP. *Attaway Family Christmas. Millie's coming home with them. We'll see if Jisk notices and posts with Ariana or not. :P Nap likes to keep things in an order, so whatever order we determine for posting, let's try to stick to. :) *Black Family Christmas. I left the other RP we were doing with Hope/Rose if you wanted to finish it. :) *Eilis' escape. I posted there with the beginning of her getaway. I know you asked me how I wanted it to go.... and to be honest, I'm not sure, because neither is she. :P (She figured out the whole "I'm going to run away" bit... but not the "what do I do once I've done that" part.) I'll trust your GMing. Feel free to have her run into characters (they could either be yours or mine... just so long as it makes sense for them to be in Muggle London lol). Let me know if there are other RPs you wanna do. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 07:17, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I Did A Thing... I may have started a Davidson Christmas... "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:40, November 21, 2016 (UTC) RE Posted! :D Re:Eilis We can jump to Prince Castle. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:36, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I went to bed early-ish last night and got woken up by the garbage trucks. :P Also... I have to work most of today at my other job (but I make my own hours there) so I figured I'd pop on to try and finish our RPs. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:40, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Lol okay, I'll head to work. :P I'll do my best to post on my phone... but the wifi at my church sucks and I do most of my work in the basement, where even a data connection is spotty. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, all she'd really say is thank you, again. :P I wasn't planning on adding her, but I can. Pretend she got lost after she woke up late. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:49, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Since it seems we're done... Have a happy Thanksgiving!!!! (Also, re:Attaways... I think we can just assume he went to St. Mungo's where he probably spends the rest of his holiday. Only right before they go to Hogwarts do they figure out his diagnosis... and so he'll spend a lot of time in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, as a result.) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:22, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Next week *Melinda/Carter, if she's still interested in pursuing her lessons. :P *Arthur/Alden in the Hospital Wing *Mal/Melinda (post Christmas, post-Chris fiasco?) *Faith/Melinda? (post-wedding dress mess?) Anything else you can think of? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:43, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Clara/Emilie sounds good. :) as does Thomas/Elle. I'll see if I can get Faith/Dakota to talk about wedding stuff... and then Faith can delegate to Melinda, to show her that she still trusts Melinda. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:49, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Good morning! I don't know if you're busy catching up on work after the long weekend... but did you want to do any of those above RPs? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:19, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :So of this list... we still have Alden/Arthur, Faith/Melinda, Thomas/Elle or Clara/Emilie. :) I know Faith/Melinda doesn't make a lot of sense. And I haven't seen a lot of Carn lately. But we could do any of the others? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC)